Un amour de sorcière
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: Quand la sœur d'Emmett apprend les problèmes qu'a leur famille, elle décide de revenir voir ceux qu'elle à abandonnée il y a plus de 70 ans pour les aider contre les rois des vampires. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était de tombé amoureuse d'un homme déjà pris.
1. Chapitre 1

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis là avec une nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Dites-moi tout ! Je veux savoir, si vous n'aimer pas, dîtes-le moi aussi ! =) Je remercie hp-drago pour avoir corriger ce chapitre ! =) Elle est toujours au rendez-vous quand je le demande, c'est vraiment géniale ! =)  
**

**Bonne lecture. =)**

* * *

Je voulais partir, non, je le devais ! Je devais aller aider mon frère et notre famille à affronter les Volturi. Mais dans quelle galère ils s'étaient fourrés eux aussi ! Rentrer une simple humaine dans notre monde, mais à quoi ils pensaient ce jour-là ? Bien que de la part d'Edward ça ne m'étonnais pas. Emmett et moi avions certes été recueillie par sa famille quand nous avons été transformés en vampires, je les ai tout de suite considéré comme faisant partie de ma famille, même si je n'avais pas réellement d'attache là-bas, je me sentais bien. Comme Emmett, mais lui c'est à cause de Rosalie, je l'aime bien, elle fait ce qu'elle veut de mon frère, c'est assez marrant et divertissant ! J'avais tout de même eu de mal à l'accepter, j'avais eu l'impression qu'elle m'avait volé mon frère quand nous nous sommes réveille chez elle, dans un simple regard ils s'appartenaient l'un l'autre et ne pouvaient plus se quitter.

Edward, celui qui aime à présent une humaine, avait voulu faire de moi sa compagne, j'avais bien évidemment refusé, je ne voulais pas m'attirer des problèmes, je savais qu'il n'était pas mon âme-sœur et si l'un d'entre nous d'eux le croisait, cela aurait fait souffrir l'autre, c'est pour ça que je ne m'autorisais pas d'être avec quelqu'un.

Esmée, la douce et chaleureuse Esmée, celle qui aurait pût remplacer ma mère. Elle est tellement gentille et maternelle que j'avais eu du mal à l'imaginer pendant ses parties de chasse. Elle ne laissait jamais son vampire prendre possession de son corps, même lorsqu'elle se nourrissait elle savait rester calme. Elle n'aimait pas se nourrir, elle trouvait ça bizarre, pensant aux animaux qui avaient eux aussi une famille quelque part dans la forêt. Elle nous avait accueilli, Emmett et moi avec tellement d'amour et de patience que cela avait été déroutant pour mon frère et moi, tout deux nouveaux-nées. Elle et son mari sont les personnes les plus douces et chaleureuses qui m'est été donné de voir dans le monde des vampires.

Carlisle, le mari d' Esmée, était celui qui nous avait transformé Emmett et moi, je lui en étais reconnaissante de l'avoir fait, je n'aurais, même dans la mort, jamais apprécié la façon dans laquelle je suis morte, un simple accident qui a modifié toute ma vie. Carlisle était certes le plus vieux de son clan, il en restait que tout le monde semblait avoir la même importance, ce n'était pas le seul qui dirigeait les opérations quand quelque chose était vraiment important, tout le monde avait son mot à dire. Ce qui faisait toute la différence d' autres clans.

Rosalie, celle que j'ai pendant un moment, détesté pour m'avoir soit disant volé mon frère alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Quand on ne la connaît pas, on peut croire que ce n'est qu'une femme qui fait toujours la gueule et qui est toujours froide envers les autres, mais c'était carrément le contraire, elle était aussi aimante qu' Esmée, aussi patiente que Carlisle et tellement amoureuse de mon frère... c'était difficile pour eux de rester dans une même pièce sans se sauter dessus. Enfin ça, ça à sûrement changé, en 73 ans.

Emmett, mon cher grand frère, celui à qui je peux tout confier, ou presque. Il est tellement enfantin et farceur que je me suis souvent demander si je faisais vraiment partie de la même famille que lui. Cela fait 61 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, le temps passe vraiment très rapidement, moi qui ne pouvait même pas le quitter plus d'une journée, me voilà contrainte à ne pas le voir pendant un demi siècle. Mais cela va changer, avec le bordel dans lesquels ils se sont foutus ! Je lui ai tout de même parlé, c'est comme ça que j'ai su que deux nouveaux membres se sont rajoutés à la famille Cullen, une petite Alice et son compagnon Jasper. Je ne les ai jamais rencontré, mais je sens que cela ne va plus vraiment tarder. Je sais qu'il ne sont pas au courant que j'existe. Quand je parle à Emmett, il s'arrange pour que personne le voit, pas qu'il ne veille pas que quelqu'un le voit en train de me parler, c'est juste qu'il veut me garder pour lui.

Et enfin moi, je ne me suis pas présentée, je me nomme Hermione McCarty, surnommée Mia par mon frère. En fait, j'ai un autre nom, ne voulant pas me faire retrouver par les Cullen. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je suis partie un jour, la vie de cette famille ne m'allait plus vraiment, je voulais savoir ce qui se passait en dehors de ce clan ou tout était rose. Ils me manquent mais je ne le regrette pas, cela ma permis de retrouver un peu de ma personne. Mon autre nom est Hermione Granger et je suis un sorcière, je sais ça peut faire bizarre, mais j'aime avoir deux personnalités, je suis un vampire je suis aussi une sorcière, mais quand je suis une sorcière, je ne suis plus un vampire. Tout du moins, cela ne se voit pas.

Quand on devient vampire, nous perdons nos pouvoirs, ce qui avait été le cas d' Emmett, pas le mien, ce qui était bizarre et peu courant. Personne dans la famille Cullen était au courant que j'étais une sorcière, nous n'avons pas voulu le dire avec Emmett, voulant garder ce statut secret. Si les Cullen l'apprennent, les Volturi seront immédiatement au courant, ce que je ne voulais pas. Les Volturi recherchent toujours plus de pouvoirs, je ne serais qu'une bête de foire pour eux.

Je sais qu'avant de rejoindre mon frère, je dois le dire à mes amis qui se trouvent ici, ils ne savent pas ce que je suis réellement. Quand j'ai su que le célèbre Harry Potter rentrait dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, je me suis jetée un sort pour que je paraisse plus jeune. Le directeur l'avait tout de suite remarqué, nous nous étions rencontré il y a 93 ans alors que je finissais ma dernière année à Salem, l'école de sorcellerie en Amérique. Sa mort m' a bien évidemment choqué, je ne pouvais pas croire que cet homme, si bon, pouvait être mort dans l'enceinte de son établissement ! J'étais là ce jour-là, mais il m'avait demandé de ne pas agir, il savait que j'aurais fait quelque chose sinon !

Je me trouve en ce moment même dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, j'attends Harry et Ron pour que je leur dise ce que je suis ré ès tout, je savais qu'ils s'inquiéterait si jamais je disparaîtrais du jour au lendemain, surtout deux semaines après que nous ayons gagné la bataille finale contre le côté maléfique. Ils pourraient croire que se sont des Mangemorts qui m'ont enlevé, alors qu'en faites, si des Mangemorts essayaient de venir me prendre, c'est eux qui mourront, pas moi. Un Avada n'aura aucune efficacité sur moi, n'ayant plus de cœur.

Les garçons arrivent enfin, je ne pouvais pas attendre de revoir mon frère ! Je me lève et marche vers eux.

« Salut les gars, je dois vous dire quelque chose d'assez important ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Mione ? » Demande Harry, inquiet.

« Vous vous souvenez, vous m'avez souvent demandé pourquoi la couleur de mes yeux sont de cette couleur ? »

« Oui, tu vas enfin nous dire pourquoi ? Tu sais que l'on attend ça depuis longtemps, donc ne nous fait trop attendre ! »

« Mes yeux sont de cette couleurs parce que, un jour j'ai eu un incident avec mon frère, Emmett, et quelque chose a modifié mon apparence. Le jour de cette incident, je suis devenu un vampire. »Dis-je rapidement, voulant en finir le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir rejoindre mon frère.

« Tu as un frère ? » Dit Ron en criant.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est tout ce que tu as retenu ! »Lui dis-je quelque peu choquée, c'est à ce moment là que je me rends compte que Harry ne bougeait plus. « Harry, ça va ? »

« Tu... Tu est un vampire ! »

« Oui. »

« Et pourquoi tu nous le dis que maintenant ? N'as-tu pas assez confiance en nous pour nous le dire avant ? Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu avais un frère ? » Demandait Harry à toute vitesse .

Je m'asseyais sur le divan pour répondre à leurs questions. Je soufflais.

« Je vous le dit que maintenant parce que je dois partir pour aller aider mon frère avec les problèmes que notre clan à cause d'une humaine. J'ai assez confiance en vous, c'est seulement que je n'avais pas le choix, d'ailleurs, je ne l'ai toujours pas. Je suis vampire depuis que mon frère et moi avons eu un incident en 1935, donc cela fait 75 ans que je suis un vampire, je sais, je suis veille, je me fait souvent la remarque. » Dis-je en rigolant en voyant leur tête. « Je ne vous ai pas dit que j'avais un frère parce que je n'en vois pas l'utilité, qu'alliez vous en faire de cette information ? »

Les garçons se consultèrent du regard, cherchant à savoir ce que l'information leur aurait servi, ils semblèrent s'être mis d'accord parce qu'ils tournaient la tête vers moi en même temps. Ils s'assirent ensemble par terre, face à moi.

« Cela nous aurais permis de mieux te connaître, après tout, que savons-nous de toi ? Je veux dire, que savons-nous de vrai sur toi ? Je pense même que tu ne t'appelles pas ainsi pour de vrai. Ce serais trop facile de te retrouver. »

« Tu penses bien, Hermione est mon vrai prénom, je n'ai jamais voulu le modifier, mais mon nom de famille n'est effectivement pas le mien, Albus me la fait faire modifier quand je suis arrivée ici, mon vrai nom est McCarty. »

« Albus ? » Crie Ron choqué. Certains élèves qui sont encore au château descendaient des dortoirs en l'entendant. « Tu appelles le Directeur par son prénom ? »

« Oui Ron. » Dis-je agacée qu'il est fait venir les autres. Personne ne doit être au courant de se que je suis réellement. Je me levais du fauteuil, les garçons font de même. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie, sans me retourner pour regarder si les garçons mes suivaient. S'ils voulaient vraiment des informations, ils me suivront.

Arrivé au parc, je me retourne pour remarquer qu'ils m'avaient effectivement suivi, avide de réponses.

« Ronald Weasley, sais-tu ce que veux dire, rester secret ? Malgré tout ses années, tu ne sais même pas être calme et ne pas faire tout un cirque ! »

« Désolé Hermione ! » Dit Ron tout penaud. « Tu peux continuer, je ne vais plus t'interrompre, enfin, je vais essayer. C'est pas facile quand on se rend compte que ta meilleure amie n'est pas la personne que tu crois connaître depuis plusieurs années. Je croyais vraiment tout connaître de toi et maintenant je me rends compte que c'est l'inverse ! »

« Je suis vraiment désolée si je te fais du mal, mais ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Attendre patiemment que mon frère se fasse décimer pour ne jamais vous dévoiler ma véritable nature ? C'est ça que tu voulais, que je reste la personne que tu as toujours connu, la gentille et douce Hermione, celle qui reste la plupart partie de son temps dans la bibliothèque à la place de s'amuser ? »

« Pourquoi ton frère se ferait tuer ? » Demandait Harry, voulant calmer l'atmosphère.

« Parce que notre frère de venin à apporter une humaine dans notre clan, ce que les rois des Vampires ne veulent pas. Pour nous, soit nous buvons le sang des humains, soit ne les ignorons, c'est ce que mon clan a toujours fait, avant que l'un d'entre nous en croise une, une humaine qui la fait tomber amoureux d'elle. Je ne l'a connais pas, je sais seulement que son sang fait chanter les narines de mon pauvre frère ! Je ne peux pas rester ici à cause de cette affaire, c'est pour ça que je vaus ai avouer ce que j'étais réellement, pour ne pas que vous pensiez que quelque chose de mal m'était arriver, cela est impossible. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demande Harry, intrigué.

« Parce que, étant un vampire, ma peau est plus dure que vous, humain, les sortilèges de tortures ne peuvent rien me faire. »

Harry et Ron hochaient la tête, comprenant ce que je voulais dire. Ron ne parlait plus, il semblait réellement vexé que je ne lui ai pas dit plutôt ce qui j'étais vraiment.

« Je dois vraiment y aller, j'espère que tout va bien aller pour vous ici. » Dis-je, vraiment pressée de pouvoir enfin revoir mon frère et la famille, surtout Alice et Jasper, je voulais savoir si ils étaient vraiment comme le décrivait Emmett.

Je commençais à marcher vers la sortie le plus rapidement possible, j'étais vraiment pressée de le revoir !

« Attend ! » Me criait Harry.

Je me retournais pour le voir courir derrière moi.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Est-ce que tu te nourris de sang humain ? Je dois avouer que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment vu faire des scènes quand l'un d'entre-nous se coupait. »

Je souriais, je me demandais vraiment comment j'avais pût oublier de leur dire ce détail.

« Je me nourris de sang animal. Toute ma famille fait ainsi, certain d'entre-nous pensent que cela sauve notre âme, je n'en crois rien. »

Harry hochait la tête, soulagé de savoir que je ne tuais pas d'être humain pour survivre.

« Puis-je y aller ? »Demandais-je en souriant.

Il me souriait en retour, me prenait dans ses bras et me murmurait : « J'espère que nous pourrions nous revoir un jour. »

« Bien sûr, ceci ne sont pas des adieux ! »

Je me retournais et pouvais finalement sortir de la propriété de l'école de sorcellerie. Étant en dehors de la zone où nous ne pouvons pas transplaner, je disparais dans un POP en direction de Seattle, dans l'état de Washington.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, à Forks, la famille Cullen vaquait à ses occupations, Carlisle se trouvait dans son bureau, s'occupant de dossiers de ses patients, tandis que sa femme faisait des plans pour changer la décoration de leur villa, encore. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice se trouvaient dans la salon à regarder un film tandis que leur frère, Edward se trouvait à l'étage avec sa copine, Bella Swan.

A un moment, les yeux de Alice devinrent vitreux, signe qu'elle se trouvait en pleine vision. Jasper tourne la tête vers elle en remarquant les émotions qu'habitait sa femme.

Une fois sa vision terminée, le visage d'Alice se tournait vers Emmett, elle semblait choquée.

« Que se passe-t-il Alice ? » Demandait Rosalie, consciente qu'il devait se passer quelque chose avec Emmett.

« Je... » Béguait Alice, ce qui était très rare pour elle. « J'ai vue Emmett avec une femme aux cheveux brun et aux yeux marrons, qui est-ce ? »

Emmett et Rosalie se regardèrent pendant quelques instants avant de se retourner vers les autres. Effectivement, quand ils avaient compris qu' Alice avait eu une vision ils étaient descendus, croyant que cela pouvait venir des Volturi, savoir si ils prévoyaient une attaque. Les autres aussi avaient compris de qui voulait parler Alice mais ne dirent rien. C'était à Emmett de le dire, que si il le voulait, ils savaient que le départ d' Hermione avait été dur pour lui.

Emmett regardait Alice dans les yeux avant de lui répondre.

« Je pense que tu vas rapidement savoir qui elle est. Si j'ai bien compris, cela va bientôt se produire, donc... » Emmett sourit. Alice et Jasper ne l'avaient presque jamais vu ainsi.

Alice et Jasper étaient pressés de savoir qui était cette personne. Qui sait peut-être avait-elle un lien avec la mystérieuse personne qui faisait sourire Emmett quand il avait un appel et qu'il partait...

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? Il est bien, nul ?**

**Votre avis compte beaucoup !**

**Bisous.**

**PS : Je préviens tout de suite, les chapitres ne vont certainement pas être toute les semaines là, ni même tout les mois, et ne vont pas non plus faire cette longueur là non plus ! Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite. C'est seulement que là j'avais pas mal d'inspiration, et oui, là cette fiction sort tout droit de mon cerveau et n'est pas une traduction !Donc, merci de respecter mon travail, j'accepte toute les critiques, mais il ne faut pas non plus qu'elles soit désobligente par rapport à mon travail, je ne l'accepterais probablement pas ! C'est qui est tout à fait normal, je pense !  
**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis de retour ici pour un ouveau chapitre. Et non, je n'ai pas abandonnée cette histoire !**

**Je vous fais un gros MERCI pour tout les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé, je n'espérais pas autant ! =)**

**scpotter :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu vas aussi aimer ce chapitre aussi. =)

**lisou :** Excuse-moi, tu est la seule ici à dire que je ne sais pas écrire. Pour les années de vie de ma sorcière-vampire, il faut attendre pour vraiment comprendre pourquoi j'ai choisi ces date !

**chupa98 :** Je suis contente que tu trouve l'histoire génial, j'en suis contente ! =)

**Delphine :** La voici. =)

**MysteriousFlower :** Merci. =)

** twilightlove :** Je suis contente que tu ai aimer. =)

**Au risque de ma répéter, merci beaucoup pour les 14 commentaire que vous m'avez laissé sur le précédent chapitre ! **

**Celui-ci est quelque peu plus court, mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. =)**

**Il n'est pas encore corrigé.**

**Bonne lecture. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre deux :  
**

La ruelle dans laquelle je me trouve est sombre, silencieuse, trop silencieux pour que cela soit normal, s'en était effrayant. Je veux directement retrouver mon frère, mais avant il me faut un moyen pour que je puisse aller dans cette bourgade, Forks. Je me dirige donc vers un concessionnaire pour moto, j'ai toujours aimée pouvoir me déplacer sans que quelque chose m'en empêche. Emmett n'a jamais vraiment aimé le fait que moi j'aimais les deux roues, il disait que je pouvais me blesser avec ces véhicules, réellement, je pense qu'il oublie tout seul que je suis un vampire et que je peux pas me blesser. Avant de pouvoir m'acheter ma jolie moto, je me dirige vers une banque, j'ai un compte dans plusieurs banques grâce aux Cullen, le plafond des comptes sont inépuisables, je ne pourrais jamais vider ses comptes, sauf si l'un des deux nouveaux sont des dépensiers, je me demande s'ils ont réussi, avec le métier de Carlisle, c'est assez facile de gagner de l'argent.

En retirant de l'argent de la banque, je me rends compte que le compte est encore bien plus remplie que ce qu'il était la dernière fois que j'y suis allé, ce qui veut dire que les deux nouveaux sont soit pas dépensier, soit ils sont assez vieux, physiquement, pour pouvoir travailler et ainsi remplir encore plus les comptes des Cullen.

Après avoir rapidement retiré l'argent dont j'aurais certainement besoin, je me dirige vers le concessionnaire de moto. Pendants plusieurs heures de choix de véhicules, je me laisse tenter par une Honda CBR 600.

Tout de suite après, je décide de me diriger vers le lycée de Forks, connaissant les tendances des Cullen a vouloir se fondre dans la masse, quand je me trouvais aussi avec eux ils voulaient déjà le faire, ce que je ne voulais pas vraiment accepter, après tout, nous sommes une race différente des humains, mais je leurs devaient bien ça, ils m'avaient sauvé la vie... En quelques sortes en tout cas.

Je sais qu'il faut généralement deux heures de routes pour pouvoir faire Seattle/Forks, mais étant un vampire, j'aime la vitesse, donc sur une moto, c'est assez facile de pouvoir aller vite.

J'arrive sur le parking du lycée quand la sonnerie de l'établissement retentit. Je me gare donc rapidement vers les voitures des Cullen, sachant les goûts qu'ils ont pour se déplacer, ensuite je descends de la moto, enlève mon casque et m'assoie sur le siège.

Les premières personnes à sortir des bâtiments me regarde bizarrement, je sais que les personnes qu'ils ne connaissent pas et qui ont ce physique-là ne s'arrête habituellement pas dans leur ville, ils doivent certainement mieux les voir à la télé, si ça passe ici...

Aux portes du bâtiment, j'aperçois mon frère et Rosalie. Emmett avance rapidement vers une décapotable rouge, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serais le style de voiture de mon frère, je pensais plus que pour lui ce serais les grosses voitures, style Jeep... Il semble presser de faire quelque chose, ou de voir quelqu'un.. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse se douter que j'ai prévu de venir vers lui, je ne lui ai pas dit, voulant lui faire la surprise.

Il tourne la tête, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Ses yeux se bloquent aux miens et un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage. Il s'avance vers moi, oubliant carrément Rosalie. Le regard de ma belle-soeur se toue vers moi et un sourire apparaît sur son visage habituellement fiché et glaciale. Rosalie avance vers moi, suivant Emmett.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je fais semblant de ne pas voir Emmett je me dirige vers Rosalie pour la prenne dans mes bras. Rien qu'en apercevant de mon frère, un rire m'échappe. Je prends ensuite Emmett dans mes bras et je le serre avec toute la force que j'ai, Emmett fait pareil de son côté.

Je desserre mon emprise sur lui quand je sens une odeur alléchante. Je tourne mon visage et je vois Edward tenant une humaine par la main. Je me recule d'Emmett pour m'avancer vers Edward et son humaine.

Quand il s'aperçoit que je m'avance vers lui, il grogne doucement pour me donner un avertissement. Je me stop immédiatement avant de sourire doucement, sachant qu'il voulait la protéger d'un vampire venant tout juste de débarquer en ville et qui serre son frère de venin dans ses bras. Je comprends qu'il ne m'a certainement pas reconnu. Mes yeux ne sont pas dorées, mais marrons et cheveux sont châtains à la place d'être bruns, comme les cheveux de mon frère, mais j'ai tout de même gradé les traits de mon visage, c'est comme ça qu'Emmett et Rosalie m'ont reconnu, ce qu'Edward n'as pas remarqué, trop aveugler par la peur que je blesse son humaine. Je ressemble à une humaine mais j'ai l'odeur des vampires, ce qui l'a poussé à me grogner dessus.

Je m'aperçois que derrière mon frère de venin et la fille qui cause des problèmes à ma famille se trouvent deux personnes, deux vampires pour être plus exacte, une fille qui ressemble à un petit lutin avec ses cheveux noirs en pic sur sa tête, je présume donc que c'est Alice, sachant qu'une fille et un garçon ont rejoint la famille. Je remarque ensuite que sa main est liée à une autre main, lentement je remonte mon regard vers le bras de la seconde personne et ce que je vois me choque quelque peu, ce bras est recouvert de morsure de vampires, ce vampire doit certainement être un combattant pour avoir autant de morsure. J'en ai aussi moi aussi, mais je fais tout pour le cacher, je les ai eu suite à la bataille finale du monde sorcier, j'avais dû faire des négociations avec un clan de vampires près a accepté la proposition du seigneur des ténèbres pour rentrer dans ses rangs, j'avais dû les convaincre que j'étais moi-même un vampire, ne pouvant pas enlever le sortilège poser sur moi à ce moment-là, ne voulant pas alerter les autres en revenant avec les yeux dorées.

Je continue mon inspection par son torse, je pouvais apercevoir, à travers ses vêtements, un torse assez musclés, ce qui voulait dire qu'en étant humain, il se pouvait qu'il soit déjà un combattant. Son cou est lui aussi maculé de cicatrice en forme de lune. Son visage est certes pâle, mais magnifique. Ses yeux dorées se tournent vers moi, ils sont remplies d'incrédulité. Son regard se fait pesant sur moi quand il me regarde de la même façon que j'avais fait pour lui. Je suppose donc que c'est Jasper.

Je repose mon regard sur Edward, ses yeux sont remplies de méfiance à mon égard et je peux voir ses sourcils se froncer alors qu'il me regarde intensément dans les yeux, essayant certainement de lire dans mes pensées. J'ai appris dans le monde magique à mettre une barrière mentale pour que les autres personnes ne puissent pas lire dans mes pensées. Ce qui va être très pratique avec Edward dans les parages.

Je m'adresse à Emmett, ne lâchant pas Edward du regard.

« Où se trouve Esmée et Carlisle ? J'aimerais les voir. »

« Ils sont à la villa normalement, Carlisle finit plus tôt en ce moment, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui se blessent dans cette ville, sauf Bella bien sûr. »Je pose mon regard sur elle et je m'aperçois qu'elle rougit. Je fais un petit sourire en voyant sa réaction. Ce qui fait légèrement grognée Edward.

Je tourne ma tête vers Emmett et je le vois doucement sourire.

Je m'avance vers ma moto, monte dessus et je prends mon casque dans les mains., prête à le mettre. Je sens leurs regards sur moi donc je tourne la tête vers eux, ils me regardent tous, se demandent certainement ce que je faisais. Je leurs fait un petit sourire en coin.

« On attend quoi ? »Demandais-je en levant un sourcil.

Emmett rigole et se tourne vers leurs voitures. Il me dit, tout en commençant à marcher :

« Suis-nous, on te montre le chemin. »

J'allume donc ma moto et je mets mon casque.

Je vois Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper monter dans la BMW M3 de Rosalie et Edward ainsi que Bella dans une Volvo probablement celle d'Edward. Ils allument rapidement leurs voitures et Edward part d'un grand coup sec du parking. Faisant ainsi peur à sa copine. Je souris, consciente qu'il faisait ça pour me faire peur, ou bien m'impressionner, je ne sais pas trop. On ne peut jamais savoir dans quel but il fait ses actions.

Je vois la voiture de Rosalie les suivre, plus doucement. Je grimpe sur la moto et les suit.

Nous roulons sur les routes de campagne pendant dix minutes avant de finalement arriver sur une route en pleine forêt, cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment de savoir qu'ils ont décidés d'habiter en pleine forêt, c'est vraiment le style des Cullen. Vivres avec des humains ai assez loin d'eux. Comme cela ils peuvent plus eux-mêmes cher eux. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris cette logique avant de partir de la famille Cullen pour retourner dans le monde sorcier. Dans le monde magique, si tu es une autre créature qu'eux, ils ne te prennent pas au sérieux. C'est pour cela que j'ai caché ma nature de vampire pendants la guerre.

Finalement, nous arrivons près d'une villa, elle est entourée de fenêtre, de tous les côtés nous pouvions voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Une femme avec un visage en forme de coeur et de cheveux longs de couleur caramel se trouve sous le porche accompagné d'un homme au visage souriant, ses cheveux plaqué sur son visage et blanc lui donnait un air d'ange. Cette femme et cet homme sont Esmée et Carlisle Cullen.

Ils sourient en voyant leurs enfants, ils n'ont pas changé malgré les années. Je sais qu'ils ne m'ont toujours pas vu, ils n'agiraient pas comme ça, je ne sais pas s'ils m'en on voulue d'être parti sans jamais donner de nouvelle sauf à Emmett, je sais que Rosalie en a souffert, même si au début nous ne nous aimions pas vraiment, avec les années nous avons appris à se connaître, nous étions devenus quasiment inséparable. J'ai eu autant mal qu'elle, mais j'avais eu besoin de voir ce que le monde pouvait nous offrir. Dans ma vie humaine, je n'avais connue que le monde magique et le monde vampirique. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait entre les deux.

Je sais qu'Esmée et Carlisle ont également souffert de mon départ, ils me considéraient tout deux comme leurs filles et j'espère que c'est toujours le cas.

Je roule un peu plus vers les voitures de mes frères et soeurs de venin. Je m'arrête et descend de la moto. J'enlève on casque et remet correctement mes cheveux. J'adore la moto, mais qu'est-ce que je n'aime pas les casques, toujours là pour te décoiffer et réellement, à quoi est-ce que ça me sert, si j'ai un accident, je ne peux rien avoir, je suis immortelle.

Je m'aperçois ensuite que les expressions de Esmée et de Carlisle sont figées, comme s'il ne bougeait plus, ne pouvait plus rien faire. Ils ont même arrêté de respirer, ce qui n'est pas vraiment un problème pour nous, n'ayant pas besoin d'air dans notre système.

Je m'avance tout doucement d'eux, ne sachant pas vraiment comment ils vont réagir à ma présence. Je sais qu'Emmett et Rosalie sont en train de sourire, confiant de leurs réactions et que Alice et Jasper sont intrigués par les expressions des visages qu'on Carlisle et Esmée.

Je m'arrête à un mètre d'eux, leur laissant le choix qu'en à la suite des événements. Je lève la tête et je peux voir qu'Esmée a les larmes aux yeux, qui ne couleront jamais, étant une vampire. Je tourne la tête pour observer Carlisle, lui aussi ales larmes aux yeux, bien qu'il essaie de les cacher. Ah les hommes !

Je vois Esmée faire un geste dans ma direction et je sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille, son buste tremble dans ses sanglots. J'enroule mes bras autour d'elle et la serre autant que je le peux.

Elle retire ses bras de moi et me regarde, essayent certainement de se convaincre que je suis en face d'elle. Je lui souris et me penche vers son oreille droit, même si je sais que cela ne sers à rien et que les autres vont tout de même entendre.

« Je suis bien là, maman. »Lui dis-je, essayent de lui faire vraiment comprendre que je suis là.

Elle sait que Emmett et moi ne l'appelons comme ça que quand l'on veut absolument quelque chose ou que l'on veut se faire pardonner. Moi, en l'occurrence, je souhaite me faire pardonner mon absence pardonner.

Esmée souris, je peux voir que Carlisle en fais de même. J'entends Alice, Jasper et Edward haleter, ce dernier doit certainement avoir compris que je suis et les deux premiers doivent encore plus se demander que je suis.

« Rentrons. »Dit Esmée.

Elle prend ma main et m'entraîne dans la maison. Je dois dire que la décoration ne m'étonne pas, Esmée a toujours aimé pouvoir décorer tout ce qui lui tombe dans les mains, je peux maintenant dire que cela n'a pas changé depuis tout ce temps.

Nous arrivons dans un salon, Esmée me dirige vers un canapé trois places, elle m'assoie au milieu, elle me rejoint à ma droite et Carlisle se met de l'autre côté, il prend lui aussi ma main.

Les enfants Cullen s'assoient face à nous. Ils me regardent tous. Isabella, Alice et Jasper avec curiosité. Ils doivent vraiment se demander pourquoi j'appelle Esmée maman. Edward, lui m'observe, se demandant si je suis vraiment la même personne qu'il y a 73. Je vois qu'il se concentre en m'observant. Je sais qu'il essaye de lire dans mon esprit, mais il ne va pas pouvoir, comme il n'as jamais pût de toute façon. Je remarque la déception dans ses yeux et il tourne le regard vers son humaine.

Emmett et Rosalie me donnent du courage par les yeux. Ainsi que Carlisle et Esmée, qui espèrent de tout leur cœurs, je pense, savoir ce qui m'ait arrivé pendant ce quelques années.

Je sens que je vais certainement devoir leur donner des explications. Je pense aussi que je ne vais pas avoir le choix de leur annoncer ma véritable nature, si je veux les aider pour sauver l'humaine d'Edward, je n'ai pas réellement le choix...

J'espère qu'ils vont bien le prendre...

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ?**

**Bien ? J'espère ! **

**Un nouveau OS a été publié cette nuit sur mon profil, c'est un OS avec pour couple James Potter/Hermione Granger, aller jeter un coup d'oeil, il a été corrigé par hp-drago ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. =)**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! =)**

**Bisous.**


End file.
